Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for filling inoculations. More particularly, embodiments relate to dynamically filling inoculations in proper quantities within a closed, sterilized environment.
Background
Inoculations, vaccinations, immunizations, etc. refer to the process of artificial induction of immunity against various diseases. Specifically, inoculation refers to a process done in vitro, wherein microorganisms are transferred into laboratory equipment (e.g. test tubes, petri dishes, etc.), and later into a patient. Conventionally, inoculations include a plurality of parts, such as a vaccine and a diluent. Different inoculations require different vaccines and different amounts of diluent to function properly.
In certain circumstances, the inoculations are required to be used in remote areas outside of a clinical or laboratory setting. However, vaccines have an expiration period, wherein the vaccines may not be prepared or mixed in final form in a laboratory and then later used. When medical practitioners are creating or mixing (reconstituting) inoculations in the field and in the clinical environment, they are required to spend an enormous amount of time preparing the inoculations individually. This is because the medical practitioners must create new inoculations, ensure whether previously created inoculations have expired, are spoiled, and what amount of diluent to apply to different inoculations, etc.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods to dynamically fill inoculations in proper quantities within a closed, sterile environment.